fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Binz
Binz is a member of the Neo Navy in Fairy One Piece Tail Film Z, and a former member of the Navy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Teruyuki Kagawa (Japanese) Binz is a rather tall and lanky man, with large lips and broad shoulders that appear disproportional to his long arms. He dresses in a flamboyantly colorful outfit with a black and yellow over-suit, and a hot pink body suit underneath which also covers his head. He wears a green sash around his waist and carries a sword and a large shuriken on his back, tied on by a light pink cloth. His appearance strongly resembles that of a ninja. His height is almost 435 cm. Gallery Personality Binz shares Z's hatred toward pirates. Having been trained under the former admiral, he also has a great deal of respect towards him, as he calls him "Z-sensei". Binz seems to be a serious man of few words, though he is prone to dancing oddly and making bizarre facial expressions in battle. He also used to care deeply for Z as he mourned his death. Relationships Friends/Allies *Neo Navy **Zephyr **Shuzo **Ain Family Neutral *World Government *Navy Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers Being an officer of the Neo Navy, his fighting power should be at least sufficient to survive in the New World. He was able to keep up with Sanji twice in a row before losing to him in the second fight. Cursed Fruit Binz ate the Plant-Plant Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which allows its user to quicken the pace of plant growth and control them to one's will. Weapons Binz is proficient in using ninja weapons such as swords and shurikens. He also possesses smoke bombs so he can make a quick getaway. Six Powers Binz can use Shave. He possesses incredible speed; by using his speed he was able to dodge Robin's Flower-Flower Fruit attacks. A noteworthy feat as no one before was able to dodge Robin's power. History Past When he was a Navy soldier he fought with Zephyr and Ain against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. He and Ain were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After the pirate in question becoming a Warlord caused Zephyr's insubordination, Binz, out of loyalty, resigned his position as a Navy Officer, alongside Zephyr and Ain, and all three would become the founding members of the Neo Navy. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Binz is standing alongside Ain in the New World commanding a fleet of Neo Marine ships. He listens to Ain talking with Shuzo about why he is not there with them. Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z Major Battles * Binz, Zephyr, Ain, and a Navy platoon vs. a future Warlord (Lost) * Binz vs. Franky (Won) * Binz vs. Sanji (on Secon Island; Draw) * Binz vs. Sanji (on Piriodo; Lost) Trivia & References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neo Navy Category:Swordsmen Category:Six Powers Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Anime-Only Characters